Code
by Medianoche en Bs.As
Summary: Las palabras que te debería haber dicho son simplemente: Te amo. Pero otra vez en mi cerebro surgen inconcientemente las instrucciones de un código solamente mio que no me permite decirlo"
1. Inicio

_Hi! un nuevo proyecto! jeje_

_espero que les guste este nuevo fic que voy a empezar a escribir._

_mmm... no sé que decir! supongo que gracias!_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

.

...

.

**Code**

.

..

.

Estaba triste, perdida; con el corazón hecho añicos y los ojos cansados. No era la primera vez que se sentía así, que experimentaba el mismo tipo de dolor.

Pero… ¿cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Acaso él no le había prometido que la iba a cuidar, que jamás la haría llorar ni lastimar?

Otra vez Sakura Haruno sufría por amor.

.

..

.

**El inicio**

.

..

.

-"Espero que no te moleste"- había dicho él un poco ansioso, asustado tal vez. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y no podía evitar preocuparse. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a abrasar su esperanzado corazón. Tenía miedo, creía que se iba.

Sacando fuerzas clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros apenados. Su mente trataba de no mostrar los nervios que su ser sentía pero sus ojos la delataban, notaba como la vista se le nublaba más y más.

"_Malditas lágrimas, maldita debilidad_" pensó, gritó en su interior. No quería ser débil pero lo era. Tal vez demasiado.

Sabía que su corazón no podría soportar otra despedida, otro abandono acabaría con ella.

No quería estar sola, "_no otra vez..._", pero su silencio la torturaba. Si se iba a ir, si la iba a dejar…¿por qué no lo decía de una buena vez? Notó como la preocupación abrazaba a sus ojos negros y algo dentro de ella se activó. "¿_Tan malo es lo que tiene que decirme?" _pensó.

.

-"No llores, por favor no llores"- le suplicó.

Con fuerza la abrasó y ávidamente sus labios besaron cada una de las gotas cristalinas que empapaban a las blancas mejillas.

La miró a los ojos y se perdió en el verde de su mirar. Desde el primer momento que la había visto la amó y ahora, después de un año, la amaba más que nunca, más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.

.

"**Ai shiteru" **

.

Dos palabras pronunciadas que no lograban abarcar todo lo que él sentía pero que alcanzaban para demostrarle algo.

Embelesado observó como los jades que tanto quería lo miraban sorprendidos. No le importaba si ella no lo sentía, si lo rechazaba, lo único que tenía valor para él era el tenerla entre sus brazos.

"Ai shiteru" le volvió a decir. Ella le sonrió y él selló, orgulloso, sus labios con los de ella.

.

..

...

..

.

...

..

.

Sakura había llegado al pueblo hacía prácticamente un año. Había sido mandada con el objetivo de currar a sus habitantes de una extraña epidemia. Ella era la mejor médico ninja y la Hokage no dudaba de sus capacidades, por eso mismo la misión la realizaba sola.

Konoha se estaba levantando, lento pero seguro, de los antiguos ataques. Tanto civiles como ninjas colaboraban con la reconstrucción de la bella aldea. Dominaba un sentimiento de alegría y esperanza.

Sonrió ante al recuerdo de su mejor amigo trabajando animado en la construcción de una de las tantas casas. Los niños lo admiraban y lo seguían, él era su héroe.

.

Él era el héroe de todos. Su héroe. Su amigo. Su hermano.

.

Poco a poco las heridas sanaban y las sonrisas aumentaban. Hasta incluso Sasuke sonreía de vez en cuando. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea que lo vio nacer, a la aldea que lloró su traición y que luego lo recibió, otra vez. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Después de llorar tanto tiempo logró levantarse, ser el apoyo de su amigo, la "hija" de Tsunade, la amiga y compañera de quienes la querían y la necesitaban.

Había crecido, a golpes, pero lo había hecho.

Y en parte se lo agradecía a Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo en parte.

Él también estaba lastimado, más de lo que se podía llegar a ver. Ella también lo sabía pero quizás Naruto era quien mejor lo comprendía.

Lentamente, esos lazos que los habían unido a los tres se fortalecían más y más. Le agradaba pero…

"Pero…" suspiró. Estaba contenta por los avances hechos, por la amistad recuperada pero algo fallaba. O mejor dicho _alguien_ fallaba, y ese alguien era ella. Había crecido, sí lo había hecho pero el problema era que con tantas batallas, tantas malas experiencias, tantos heridos… tantas heridas, no había querido dedicarse un segundo a sí misma. En tiempos de guerra le había servido pero ahora, que la paz parecía reinar definitivamente, vivía angustiada. El tiempo le sobraba, el Hospital no lograba distraerla por completo y, en cada momento libre, las preguntas le taladraban la cabeza. Le impedían vivir.

Supuso que la Hokage, su querida maestra, lo había notado. Después de todo Tsunade era como una madre para ella y la misión que le había otorgado el mejor regalo que podría haberle hecho.

.

Naruto se había quejado al enterarse, Sai la había observado desconfiado, sus sensei algo apenado y el Uchiha inmutable. Ino le había gritado enojada porque la iba a dejar sola, Tenten la había abrasado y Hinata le trasmitió su apoyo sosteniéndole la mano. Akamaru jugó con ella, Kiba le sonrió, Neji fijó sus ojos claros en los suyos, Shikamaru le acarició el cabello a la vez que, silenciosamente, le decía que la iba a extrañar. Chouji le regaló un paquete de sus papas ante la sorprendida mirada de todos y Shino una mariposa. Shizune un libro y Tsunade el orgullo en sus ojos mieles. Lee le dio quizás lo más extraño y bello de todo: un diario. Emocionada lo abrazó y respiró su perfume con ansias.

Había crecido y en parte se lo debía a él.

Se despidieron, los dos sabían que iban a tardar en volver a verse pero tenían la seguridad que al reencontrase ambos serían mejores. Después de todo habían entrenado juntos muchas noches y habían compartido charlas infinitas.

La relación de la flor y la bestia verde sorprendía a muchos. Sólo quienes los conocían lo suficiente entendían su bella amistad, el por qué de su compañía.

Juntos habían aprendido que la soledad no era tan mala, ni los fracasos tan devastadores si uno tenía la certeza de que iba a estar el otro hombro a hombro para sobrellevarlos.

Ella lo hacía sentir importante y él segura.

.

...

..

.

La noche de a poco iba consumiendo a la solitaria aldea. Pasó junto a la banca donde algún tiempo atrás un joven cegado por el odio había dejado a una niña que respiraba amor. No quería acercarse, todavía ese recuerdo la acongojaba un poco. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Fue conciente de su presencia segundos después.

El joven cegado por el dolor ahora era un hombre en cuyos ojos se podían ver lo mucho que había sufrido. La niña que respiraba amor ahora era una mujer que inspiraba respeto y admiración.

Ambos habían cambiado pero Sakura estaba segura de que si observaba detalladamente los pozos azabaches aún podían verse rastros de ese niño al que en un tiempo amó. Sasuke, a pesar de los años, las batallas y todo lo vivido, aún podía ver en el interior de los brillantes jades a esa niña que tanto lo idolatró. Pero sólo eran una huella de su pasado, el presente era totalmente distinto y el futuro aún más. La figura delante de él se iba, se marchaba. Huía en busca de su identidad. Nadie lo había dicho pero él lo intuía. Lo presentía cada vez que se perdía en su melodiosa voz o en su profunda mirada. Lo confirmaba cuando, al espiarla, en sus ratos libres las brillantes gemas se opacaban y una lágrima solitaria moría en los labios cerrados.

Porque era verdad, ella siempre había sido su debilidad, la razón de la que por algún tiempo la oscuridad no lo había consumido. Pero la ráfaga potente de su odio, de su rencor, apagó la luz y dejó que él se perdiera.

Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba a su lado, sentía que esa pequeña luz cobraba más fuerza.

Y ahora lo dejaba. Lo abandonaba como él habia hecho una vez con ella.

.

La observó una vez más y con el Sharingan activado grabó su imagen por siempre en su memoria. Lucía bellísima y distante.

Ella le sonrió y se perdió por última vez en sus ojos rojos, negros. Había aprendido a quererlo, a reconocer cada uno de sus monosílabos, a identificar lo que su boca callaba y sus ojos decían. Sin embargo, en momentos como este no entendía nada en lo absoluto y aquello que había creído aprendido se borraba.

Sasuke Uchiha era un misterio y ella lo quería así.

Pero el amor que sentí por él se diferenciaba abismalmente al que alguna vez sintió y se asemejaba al mismo cariño que sentía hacia Naruto o Shikamaru, aunque no era tan profundo como el cariño que compartía con Lee. Sasuke Uchiha era su amigo y no el hombre de sus sueños ni el amor de su vida. Y ella estaba bien así. A él le costaba aceptarlo pero lo toleraba. Apenas.

Notó como ella se alejaba cada vez más de él y como él se estancaba. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estancado? Nadie lo creería pero así se sentía mientras observaba la espalda femenina que avanzaba resuelta hacia la profunda oscuridad del bosque.

.

**Esa fue la última vez que vio a Sakura Haruno.**

**Esa fue la primera vez que descubrió a Sakura Haruno.**

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

.

La primera impresión que Sakura tuvo al pisar la aldea fue: desastre.

Las casa estaban abandonadas y destruidas, habia enfermos por todas partes y los pocos que estaban bien o no se sentían tan mal trataban de ayudar, de solucionar.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver a un chico sosteniendo con fuerza a su hermanita pequeña. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba volando de fiebre y desnutrida. Repasó mentalmente las indicaciones de la Hokage y no recordó nada que indicase el estado deplorable del lugar. Seguramente ni ella estaba enterada.

Una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños y carita manchada le jaló de la ropa en busca de su atención. Sakura, conmovida, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la tierna infante. Sus ojos clínicos detectaron falta de nutrientes e higiene.

-"¿Si?"- le dijo la más dulce que pudo. La niña con algo de timidez le preguntó "¿Vas a curarnos?". Ante la sincera preocupación de la inocente criatura y conciente de que varios ojos se habían posado en ella le sonrió abiertamente y luego le acarició el cabello. El seguro "si" que había salido de sus labios el devolvió a cada uno de los habitantes la esperanza. Alguien los había escuchado e iba a curarlos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ryo vio sonreír a Sakura; que Sakura llegó a Tsuki Mahou; que Rina se sintió feliz.

.

..

...

..

.

**End of the chapter.**

**.**

**

* * *

**_cualquier cosa me preguntan!_

_kisses  
_


	2. Ellos

_Hi! El segundo cap de esta nuevo proyecto.!_

_Quiero aclarar que la historia va a ser un sasusaku, aunque principalmente a partir del cap cuatro... por lo que antes necesito contar qué fue lo que Saku vivió y por qué el fic comienza así.._

_sino no tendría sentido que Saku estuviera con el corazón roto._

_Asi que a partir del 4º vuelve Sasuke!_

_Igualmente ya saben que cualquier duda me pueden preguntar!_

_thanks_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

**.**

.

**Ellos**

**.**

**..**

**.  
**

Los primeros días habían sido terribles. Había mucho para hacer pero no tenía ni los medios ni el tiempo suficiente para hacerlas. Sus pacientes no tenían tiempo. Con ayuda de un joven de más o menos su edad logró poner a nuevo una casona abandonada. Incluso la pequeña Rina y algunos de sus amiguitos la ayudaron a limpiar el lugar. Luego reconoció a cada uno de los enfermos y los fue ubicando en habitaciones separadas según la gravedad de los síntomas que presentaban. Así tres días se fueron volando.

Sabía que en el momento en el que tomara un descanso sus emociones desbordarían, pero una vez más Sakura evitaba pensar en ella. Se autoconvencía que los pacientes eran lo primordial.

.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros, tez trigueña y ojos negros la observaba atentamente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que su vida no sería la misma. Supo que podría pasar toda su existencia contemplando esos ojos jade sin cansarse.

A sus veintidós años no había sentido algo tan fuerte como cada vez que la veía a ella. Hacía ya tres días que la dulce "flor" estaba con ellos, hacía ya tres días que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Miró a la pequeña Rina que jugaba tranquilamente con unas telas. Sonrió y admiró su inocencia, esa niña era un pequeño trozo de cielo. No existía ningún parentesco entre ambos pero él la había adoptado como hermana y Rina no había dudado en aceptarlo. La tierna infante de apenas cinco añitos de edad era huérfana y su querido "hermanito" era lo único que tenía. Ella amaba a su "rota y chica" familia.

La sonrisa de la dulce Rina era el regalo más grande que él podía recibir. Su hermana era como un pequeño sol, que al sonreír iluminaba a aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

De un momento a otro se encontró a sí mismo comparando la tierna sonrisa con otra igual de bella pero tentadora. La joven médico lo tenía totalmente eclipsado, cada momento a su lado era un tesoro, lo más bello que le había sucedido en sus años de vida.

Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en los exóticos cabellos rosados, en los bellos ojos jade, en la blancura y firmeza de la piel femenina.

Ryo Nishikido_(*)_ se había enamorado.

.

..

...

..

.

Una semana había pasado y, a pesar de no haber logrado hablar con ella, estaba aún más enamorado. Amaba su perfume, la sedosidad de su cabello, loa apetecibles labios. Pero lo que más amaba era cada uno de los matices que los pozos verdes adquirían, como se podía ver el alma de su dueña con sólo observarlos detalladamente.

La joven era una criatura mágica y él se sentía afortunado con sólo mirarla.

Era dulce; se preocupaba por sus pacientes y los trataba como iguales; era decidida y firme, pero esa seriedad se esfumaba cuando vislumbraba mejorías en los enfermos. Era entonces donde los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y en los labios se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Era cariñosa, les brindaba palabras de aliento o, cuando la fiebre era muy alta y deliraban, ella les sostenía la mano con fuerza y esperaba a que la medicación surtiera efecto. Cuando ellos se dormían y la crisis había pasado, los ojos verdes contenían las lágrimas rebeldes y con afán devoraban la información sobre la enfermedad, buscando algo que quizás había pasado por alto. Comparaba las situaciones de quienes habían mejorado y, al encontrar algún dato, sus manos pequeñas pero hacendosas comenzaban a elaborar nuevos medicamentos y su mente tejía nuevos tratamientos.

En una semana había sido testigo de su alegría, de su preocupación, de su ternura, de su decisión. Y la amaba. Amaba cada pequeño detalle de ella. Y, aunque aún no lograba hablarle, pasaba cada pequeño momento a su lado haciendo lo único que podía hacer: ayudarla. Atendía a los enfermos, controlaba cada síntoma y les hacía compañía.

Ella le había enseñado lo importante que era para una persona enferma saber que no está solo, que existe alguien que se preocupe por su estado, por su mejoría o no.

- A ver Ayase, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?- escuchó como la melodiosa voz se acercaba a donde él estaba. Sonrió, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que todos podrían escucharlo. Continuó con su tarea de acomodar y controlar las temperaturas de los otros pacientes, y notó como la anciana mujer lo miraba con picardía.

Ayase era algo así como la abuela y la madre de todos en el improvisado hospital. Los cabellos grises, las arrugas de su frente y las que rodeaban a sus cansados ojos marrones hacían de ella alguien imposible de no querer. Eso y el hecho de de que parecía conocer a todos como si fuera una mamá. La única persona que lograba alterar un poco su armonía era el viejo Shinta, conocido por ser bastante cascarrabias. Aún así, a pesar de los tontos e interminables altercados, se cuidaban el uno al otro. Ahora el chinchudo hombre había sido trasladado a otro sector de la casa, pero Ryo sabía muy bien de sus escapadas nocturnas con tal de visitarla. Había un romance en puerta.

- Yo bien, ¿pero vos mi niña?-

Sakura sonrió. La señora Ayase se preocupaba más por el resto que por ella misma. Observó como los ojos castaños se fijaban en las ojeras que decoraban a sus ojos verdes.

-Bien, no se preocupe. ¿Alguna dolencia?-

-Nada- le dijo la mujer sonriendo- me siento realmente bien.

La mujer dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el ramito de flores silvestres que se encontraban en un vasito con agua.

-Veo que el Sr. Shinta se encuentra mejor- dijo el joven observando cariñosamente a la anciana. Fue en ese momento, tras siete días en Tsuki-mahou, que Sakura descubrió la apacible mirada de Ryo.

-¿El Sr. Shinta?- preguntó la médica curiosa.

-Sí, el sr. Shinta- afirmó el hombre de cabellos negros cual la noche, ojos oscuros tan parecidos a unos que conocía y a la vez tan distintos, piel trigueña y sonrisa afable.

-Pero..¿él no se encuentra en otro sector?- cuestionó Sakura con una ceja levantada. El joven a su lado le respondió seguro.

-Sí, pero eso no evita de que visite a una muy _querida_ amiga, ¿o no Ayase?- la picardía hacía brillar a los ojos negros de una manera muy particular que a Sakura se le antojó hermosa. Observó como las mejillas de Ayase se coloreaban apenas y una emoción, mezcla de alegría y admiración, se apoderó de su corazón. Había cosas que no habían cambiado y una de ellas era el hecho de que Sakura era una enamorada del amor. Alguien al que le encantaba ver a las personas enamoradas, a pesar de que muchas veces eso la lastimara un poco.

-Oh, ya veo- murmuró la joven mujer- son muy bellas las flores y al lugar le hace falta un poco de color, no?-

Ryo la contempló totalmente embelesado, los ojos verdes habían dejado ver una vez más parte de los bellos sentimientos que albergaba su dueña.

-Si querés le podemos pedir a _Ryo-chan_, estoy segura de que a él no le va a molestar, que te regale algunas…- y dejó una aire a suspenso flotando en el aire. Ryo miró algo molesto y a la vez divertido a la anciana que lo estaba desafiando implícitamente, pero toda molestia despareció al notar el brillo de las gemas jade.

-¿De verdad?- por ese brillo él haría lo que fuera.

-Sí, de verdad-

La abuela observó con alegría como los chicos parados en frente suyo se miraban sin cesar. Porque para ella ellos no eran más que dos pobres ángeles que habían crecido muy rápido. Que vivieron y vieron cosas que nunca debieron de pasar.

Ellos eran dos jóvenes, con los deseos y temores de cualquiera a su edad pero que, sin embargo, no habían tenido tiempo de vivir.

Al ver como se perdían en su mundo de fantasía donde sólo ellos eran protagonistas, la tristeza que sentía menguaba un poco.

.

..

...

..

.

**end of chapter **

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**_(*)__ Ryo Nishikido: integrante del grupo News de j-pop (?) pero del cual sólo tomé prestado el nombre y algo de la apariencia física. No sé absolutamente nada de él, sólo que mi adorada hermana lo ama! Y fue gracias a ella que el personaje se llama así._

_Sin nada más que agregar!_

_kisses_

_enishi  
_


End file.
